1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a display control apparatus, a projection apparatus, a display control method, and a non-transitory computer readable medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
A driver may be occasionally obliged to gaze at a display screen for a long time while driving a vehicle because a variety of information is displayed on the display screen mounted on the vehicle. There is a possibility that a long time of the driver's gazing delays checking the status ahead of the vehicle driven by the driver, or makes it difficult for the driver to check the status. Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2002-264692 discloses an on-board display apparatus that reduces such a possibility.
The on-board display apparatus disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2002-264692 erases contents displayed on a display if a distance between own vehicle and another vehicle ahead becomes short, and then retracts the display into an instrument panel so that the driver may not look at the display screen. In this way, the driver is alerted to the status ahead the vehicle.
However, since the on-board display apparatus of Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2002-264692 erases the display contents suddenly, a driver who looks ahead of the vehicle may have his attention caught by and be annoyed by a change of the display.